Mido's Fable
by Snuffle Bunny
Summary: Takes place before OoT. Will be through Mido's pov and his thoughts of Link.
1. The Beginning

"Wake up my dear children," a soothing deep voice whispered gently. A boy stirred then opened his eyes. He blinked several times before he rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes again and squinted from the bright sunlight.

He lay motionless, confused when he heard the soothing voice again. "That's right my children. Time to awaken." He looked over to see where the voice had come from and fixed his eyes on an enormous tree.

"What's going on?" he heard another, softer voice. He glanced to where the voice originated. The voice came from a young girl who wore a green dress and had short green hair. She inquired the question he begun to speculate himself. He slowly rose; his head instantly begun to whirl.

"Relax, children," the tree said. "I'm the Great Deku Tree. I have conceived you."

"Why are we here?" the same girl asked.

"I'm certain you have numerous questions. I will explain in due time. First, let me start by disclosing that I have conceived you children to eternally remain as young as you are. You will never age as long as you never leave this forest."

"What do you mean?" he spoke up, finding his voice. He gradually ascended to his feet, staggering slightly. Once he found his balance, he examined his surroundings more thoroughly. He noticed a wall surrounding them with countless trees behind the wall, but none of them as massive or magnificent as the Great Deku Tree. There was a path that led away from the clearing. He attempted to peek down the path, curious what was around the corner. He obtained a quick scan of the other children. He noticed everyone wore green clothing with brown or blonde hair, except for the one who had spoken earlier.

"I'm sure you noticed that we are in the middle of a forest. I have used my powers within this forest to preserve your youth as long as you remain within the boundaries of this forest. Once you step foot beyond this forest, you will mature, even if you return."

"What's on the other side of the forest?" he asked.

"One day I will tell you more, but now, I believe it's time that you are named. I will speak to each of you individually and hope to resolve some confusion. So, if you will be patient and converse amongst yourselves, I will eventually address each of you personally."

"If we don't have names, how will we know who you are speaking to?" the green haired girl asked.

"I shall start with you young one," answering her question. The others remained silent for a moment, but soon begun to talk amongst themselves.

He didn't pay any attention to the small talk around him as he drowned himself in his thoughts. _"If you step foot outside this forest, you will grow old,"_ the Great Deku Tree's words ran though his mind._ 'If I never grow old, does that mean I live forever?'_ He scowled at the thought. _'I don't get it! What does this all mean?'_

"Hey," another kid interrupted his thoughts and lightly nudged him. "You're next."He didn't know how long he had been lost in thought. He strode ahead and halted in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Don't worry, my dear child," the Great Deku Tree told him calmly. "I will clarify everything in due time. Firstly, your name is Mido. I sense great things are to come in your future, which is why I want your support."

"What do you mean by support?" Mido asked.

"I require your assistance to lead the other children. Because I'm immobile, I cannot always assist everybody."

"But how can I lead them if I don't even know how?"

"No need to worry, Mido. I will guide you. I will initiate personal fairies for everyone. Each fairy will have my vast knowledge. You will have your own fairy that will follow you. They will guide you when I cannot. Do you have any questions?"

"I have many; I don't know where to begin."

"I will explain more in due time. You are dismissed." Mido strolled away, not uttering another word.

"Hi," the green haired girl said to him. "My name is Saria. What's yours?"

"Mido," he answered.

"Are you as lost and confused as I am?"

Mido glanced around him to observe everyone else's expressions.. Everyone looked exactly how he felt. "It appears that everyone feels the same. I suppose the only thing we can do is trust in Great Deku Tree and see what he has in store for us."

Saria smiled at him pleasantly. "I suppose you're right. The only thing we can do is wait patiently for Great Deku Tree to explain more, but there is something that he mentioned that I can't stop pondering."

"What's that?" Mido asked.

"He said we'll never age as long as we never stepped foot outside this forest, right? Does this mean we'll live forever?" Mido stepped back, surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm just surprised that I'm not the only one with the exact same thoughts."

"Listen," the Great Deku Tree called out. "Just beyond the bend behind you, there is a clearing in which you'll live, but you will have to work together to build your own homes."

"How will we do that?" asked one of the Kokiri. "We don't know how to build anything."

"I will educate you. Until then, I have enough space inside myself to house all of you."

"When will you teach us?" asked the same child.

"First thing in the morning," replied the Great Deku Tree. The same child and a few others around him groaned.

"We desire to be taught at this moment," insisted the child beside him.

"Patients," the Great Deku Tree replied sternly. Mido gradually become aware that the sky wasn't as bright as it was previously.

"It appears the sun is setting," Mido spoke up. "We have a great deal to be taught in the morning and we should be well rested."

"I suppose," murmured the same few boys.

"Now, if you would, step inside and make yourself comfortable," the Great Deku Tree said as he opened a doorway. "All of you will have a big day tomorrow."

One by one, they strolled into the Great Deku Tree's interior. Mido lingered as the others proceeded inside.

"Are you coming?" Saria asked Mido. Mido hadn't realized he spaced out. He glanced around and noticed that he and Saria were the only ones that remained outside.

He quickly glanced back to Sarai's concerning glare. "Coming," he responded. Once inside, the doorway shut behind him. The others were already on the floor with half of them already asleep.

"Over here, Mido," Saria beckoned as softly as she could to not stir the others. He smiled at the thought she had saved him a spot. He stretched out on the floor next to Saria and instantly fell asleep.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Am slowly but surely writing this story. Am going to apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm very bad at finding my own mistakes. Please R&R. Your reviews help me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Mido awoke the following morning by a radiant light that beamed in his eyes. He opened his eyes, only to close them as quickly as he opened them. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his other side.<p>

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he heard Saria's voice. He opened his eyes and set eyes on her smiling face, seated on the floor beside his feet. He sat up rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight that illuminated the doorway of the Great Deku Tree.

"Hungry?" Saria asked, handing him a piece of fruit. "The Great Deku Tree dropped it from his branches for us to eat." Mido stared at it for a moment before accepting it. The lusciousness and maturity of the fruit made him realize how hungry he was. He devoured it quickly and finished before Saria.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied in between bites. An awkward silence fell between them. Mido was unsure what to say. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Did you?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered as she finished her fruit. She rose to her feet, brushed herself off, and then offered her hand to Mido. He hesitated for a brief moment before he grasped her hand. She helped him to his feet. He examined the room, but the room was empty. Without a word, he walked out the entrance with Saria close behind him and the entrance sealed shut immediately. While the Great Deku Tree's leaves roofed the vicinity, radiant sunlight flowed past the spaces among the leaves.

"Good morning, my children," Great Deku Tree's deep voice rang out.

"Good morning," the Kokiri replied.

"Have you slumbered and consumed well?" The Kokiri nodded and murmured their answers. "Wonderful. I have something for you. As promised, I have appointed you a fairy to guide you." Excited murmurs dispersed throughout the Kokiri, only to become silent and watched in awe as miniature orbs came from Great Deku Tree.

"Hello!" said a fairy that encircled Mido from head to toe. He stood motionless and turned slightly from side to side in attempt to keep an eye on the fairy. He heard Saria giggle beside him as a fairy greeted her. "Hello, Mido," his fairy spoke again as it hovered in the air at eye level. "My name is Yukio. I'll be guiding you from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Mido said. He struggled to eavesdrop on Saria's fairy, but couldn't hear over his own fairy.

"Mido!" Saria said excitedly as she faced him. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah," Mido replied. "What's your fairy's name?"

"Her name's Rei. What about yours?"

"Yukio."

"Heed, my children," the Great Deku Tree spoke. Everyone became quiet and looked at the tree. "Today you will embark upon the clearing and construct your own dwellings, but I must remind you. There's a pathway on the opposite side of the clearing. That pathway leads out of the forest. You must never enter this passage. Dangers are yonder and I'll be unable to watch over you. If you leave this forest, you won't remain your present age. You'll mature, even if you return. Now go. Let your fairies guide you." The Great Deku Tree fell silent and the Kokiri glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

"Well," Mido spoke up, "you heard him. Let's get started." They all stared at him anxiously. Mido remembered what the Great Deku Tree told him yesterday and took the lead. After a few steps into the channel, he stopped and glanced behind. Saria stood close behind him with the others behind her. Mido continued onward and could hear the gentle pitter-patter of feet behind him. Once they rounded the final bend, they stood and studied of what was in front of them. A pond and some scattered trees lay before them.

"Where are we supposed to live?" one of the Kokiri asked from the crowd.

"Build it from the trees," Yukio said to Mido who repeated it loud enough for the rest.

"How do we get across the pond?" asked another.

"Jump!" all the fairies declared at the same time. Mido ran full speed toward the pond and jumped across.

"I claim this tree," he heard a few say as they ran past him. Mido strode to the other side and halted in front of the huge hole in the wall. He squinted as he tried to see through the blackness.

"This must be the passage Great Deku Tree was talking about," Mido said to Yukio.

"Yes," Yukio replied. "You must not cross this passage."

"I wonder what's on the other side," Saria said as she walked from behind and stood next to him.

"I wonder what's so dangerous out there," Mido said to her.

"Are you concerned that whatever is out there may possibly make its way in here?" Saria asked.

"There's no need to be concerned about such things," Rei chimed in. "Great Deku Tree's power prevents any danger from entering."

They were silent for a moment before Mido turned in the opposite direction. "I'm going to claim the tree closest to this passage so I can make sure no one attempts to go through." He looked at Saria. "We can share the house when it's done if you want."

"No, thanks," Saria said politely. "I'm going to live close to Great Deku Tree. There's a great deal I want to be taught from him."

"Ok," Mido replied with slight disappointment that she rejected his offer. "I can help you build it."

"That would be great," Saria said happily.

"Yukio, where do we begin?" Mido asked his fairy.

"You can use nearby rocks to help you clear out the inside of the trees," Yukio replied.

Saria dashed for the tree she desired. Mido chased after her and kept an eye out for a decent rock to work with. Saria found a rock by the reached her and used the jagged edge to pound away the wood of the tree. He picked up a nearby rock and joined her. The wood was rough and hard on the outside, which took the majority of the day to get through the thick outer layer. Once the sun began to sat, they finally broke through the outer layer and revealed a soft and moist inside.

"Whew," Saria sighed. "I think that's enough for one day. I'm too worn-out to carry on."

"Me too," Mido said. "Let's return to Great Deku Tree and rest for the night."

"I'll race you there," Saria challenged him.

"You'll never win."

"C'mon," Saria giggled as she leapt gracefully across the pond.

"That's not fair! You began before me!" Mido yelled out. He chased after her, only to be not as nimble as Saria. He lost his balance and landed in the pond with a loud splash. Annoyed with himself, Mido surfaced ready to screech in anger, only to hold back his anger when he saw Saria with a concerned look, ready to jump in after him. He suddenly felt happy that she had come back for him.

"Are you ok?" she asked and offered her hand to help him out.

"Yeah, just fine," he answered as he took her hand and yanked her in with him. Saria squealed before she sank into the water behind him.

"Mido! What was that for?" she exclaimed the instant she broke the surface.

"That was for the head start," Mido replied with a smile.

"I guess I deserved that then," Saria said and splashed him.

"Hey," Mido protested as he splashed back. Saria giggled and continued to splash Mido. Mido didn't stop and they continued their water fight for a few moments until Saria stopped and swam to the edge of the pond.

"I bet I can still beat you," Saria challenged him again while she grasped the ledge and gazed back at him. "I'll be fair this time."

"You're on," he answered and grasped the ledge alongside her.

"Go!" she hollered. Both heaved themselves out of the water and raced down the path to the Great Deku Tree. Mido sprinted as fast as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't overtake Saria. They ran at an equivalent pace, neither of them faster than the other. When they reached the clearing of the Great Deku Tree, Mido forgot about the hill that lead down to the tree and lost his balance again. He tumbled downhill and didn't cease until he smacked into the tree. He remained motionless as everything swirled around him.

"Mido!" Saria screamed with panic as she scurried toward him and sank to her knees. She plucked his head off the ground and supported him in her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I won," Mido muttered with a smirk.

"Don't worry me like that, Mido," Saraia said irritably as she assisted him to his feet. "I thought you were hurt."

"I'll be fine once everything stops spinning," Mido said.

"Be more careful next time," Saria told him.

"I will," Mido mumbled as the other Kokiri presently emerged as they dragged their feet wearily.

"Appears my children have worked hard," the Great Deku Tree said as he unsealed himself for a second time. "Come and slumber." All the Kokiri trudged into the tree and presumed their spots. Mido laid beside Saria the same as the prior night.

"Good night, Mido," Saria spoke sleepily.

"Good night, Saria," Mido replied, as he drifted into sleep.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Mido woke up rubbing his eyes. He glanced over to his side and saw Saria still sound asleep. _'Think I'm going to surprise her this morning and get her something for breakfast,'_ he thought with as smile as he sat up. He glanced around at the other Kokiri and saw that some of them were alswo just waking up as well, but most were still sound aslep. Mido stook and walked out the Great Deku Tree's enterance. He stopped and looked up at the barely lit sky as the sun began to rise. He could hear the birds beginning to chirpas they began their day.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice came from beside him. He glanced over to see a blond Kokiri standing next to him.

"Yeah, sure is," he answered. "I'm Mido."

"Fado," she replied. "You were helping Saria yesterday with her house, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Mido answered. "Did you need some help with yours?"

"Nah," she answered. "I prefer sleeping under the open sky. I can help you guys though."

"I was just about to find something for breakfast for Saria and myself. Do you want to join?" Mido asked.

"Sure!" she answered excitedly as her face lit up. "Where do we look?

"Uh..." Mido began. "Good question."

"There's some bushes with berries in the villiage," Yukio chimed in as he began to hoer around Mido's head.

"Lead the way," Mido told Yukio. Yukio flew ahead of them while Mido and Fado followed side by side. Mido glanced at her and noticed her fairy wasnt there. "Where's your fairy?" Mido asked.

"She's still sleeping," Fado answered.

"Where do the fairies sleep?" he wondered outloud.

"Mine told me they sleep in the branches of the Great Deku Tree," she answered.

"What's your fairy's name?"

"Kazu."

"We're here," Yukio spoke up. Mido noted they were on the nill next to the entrance they were forbidden to go through.

"Where does that passage lead to?" Mido asked Yukio, pointing to the entrance ontop of the hill that looked exactly like the one they weren't supposed to go through.

"According to the Great Deku Tree," Yukio explained, "there's a sword hidden in there."

"For what?" Fado asked.

"As a way to defend yourself in case something were to happen." That made mido think about what Saria said yesterday about something coming into the forrest.

"Are you sure there's nothing from outside the forrest can make its way into here?" Mido asked in concern.

"There's nothing to worry about," Yukio continued. "The Great Deku Tree has great power. Nothing bad can enter these woods. You're all safe and sound from any outside harm. Now, pick some berries. There should be pleanty."

Mido and Fado bent down in front of the bushes and started picking berries. When Mido's hand was full, he began to wonder, _'How am I going to get enough for Saria too?'_ He looked around for something he could carry the berries. _'My shirt,'_ he thought as he untucked his shirt and placed the berries onto his shirt. He looked over at Fado and saw she was popping berries into her mouth as well as collecting some in her hand.

She gave him a smile and said, "I've got enough for myself if you're ready to head back. I'm sure Saria will be up soon." Mido noticed there was more sunlight now and straightened up. _'Better hurry and get these back to the Great Deku Tree if I want to surprise Saria.'_

"Let's go," Mido told her and quickly headed back.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Fado asked as she kept his pace by his side. "Don't you want to take in the beauty of this place during sunrise?" Mido didn't know why he was in a hurry. All he knew was that he wanted to get the berries to Saria. "Come on. Take a look around and enjoy the scene." Mido slowed down and looked around like she asked. He then saw what she saw. He liked how the place looked as the changing colors of the sky as the rising sun reflected off its surroundings. He could hear more birds chirping as they searched for their breakfast. "See, I told you," she said with a giggle.

"You have a real eye for nature's beauty," he said.

"Mmm hmm," she responded as they reached the Great Deku Tree. More of the Kokiri were awak and moving around in seach for their breakfast.

"You want to join us for breakfast?" Mido asked.

"That would be wonderful," she answered as she followed Mido inside. Mido saw hat Saria had just woken up and was looking around for him.

"There you are, Mido," Saria said happily as he sat down next to her. "Oh! You found some berries."

"Yeah, Fado went with me to find these," he responded as Fado sat next to them.

"That's great. Nice to see you again Fado," Sarai said as she popped some berries into her mouth.

"Nice to see you again too," Fado greeted in return as she at some of her berries.

"Fado offered to help us today," Mido commented.

"The more the merrier," Saria said pleased. "We can help you with your place too."

"Mido offered that too," Fado answered. "I'd prefer to sleep under the stars though."

"I can always share my house with you," Saria offered.

"Thanks, Saria." Mido almost wished Saria made the same offer to him or at least took him up on his offer to stay with him.

"We should get started," Saria said and finished the last of the berries Mido brought as the sun began to shine brightly throuh the entrance.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are," Fado said as she finished her berries. Getting up, they walked to Sarai's together. "I wonder if there's a way up to the top of those," Fado commented as she glared at the pillars that rose from the ground near the house. "I would love to see the view of the village from up there."

"Mido, that gives me an idea," Saria said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I know this will be a difficult task, but maybe we could build a bridge from the top of my house to those pillars," she answered. "That way we all can enjoy the view from up there."

"Really?" Fado said excitedly. "I would absolutely love that if we can."

"I don't see why we couldn't," Mido responded as Fado jumped up and down with excitement.

"Thank you so much," Fado exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a hug. "You guys are the greatest."

"It's our pleasure," Saria said as Fado gave her a hug too.

"Let's get started," Mido said.


End file.
